historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Stanisław the Great
}} : |successor= Władysław Narutowicz |order1 = 1st Commanding General of the Polish Army |term_start1 = 17 September 1849 |term_end1 = 3 September 1858 |monarch1 = John IV Sigismund IV |predecessor1 = New Office |successor1 = Jakub Ostrowski |order2 = Military Governor of Podlaskie Voivodeship |term_start2 = 10 October 1840 |term_end2= 17 October 1849 |monarch2 = James Casimir I John IV |president2 = Himself |predecessor2 = Aleksander Baros |successor2 = Joseph Beauforte Lvivoski |order3 = Polish Senator form Podlaskie Voivodeship |term_start3= 13 June 1816 |term_end3= 4 March 1830 |predecessor3= Office established |successor3= Stanisław Aleksander Skrzyński |birth_date= |birth_place= Radzilow, Łódź, Poland |death_date= |death_place=Łazienki, Krakow, Poland |restingplace= Kazimierz and John Cathedral, Warsaw, Poland |party = Royalist |spouse = Marie-Gabrielle Capet |relations = |children= two |alma_mater= Krakow University |profession= Politician Soldier |religion= Eastern Orthodox Roman Catholicism |signature= Signature of Charles Radzilowski.png |signature_alt = Signature of Charles D. Radzilowski |nickname= Admiral Radziłówski General Prince |allegiance= Kingdom of Poland |branch= Polish Army |serviceyears= 1810–1863 |rank = Admiral Field Marshall-General |commands= 24th Krakow Winged Hussars, 13rd Warsaw Military Division, Polish Army |battles= Napoleonic Wars Battle of Austerlitz Battle of Blaauwberg Battle of Radzilow / }} Siege of Koenigsberg Battle of Riga Battle of Waterloo |awards= Purple Heart Commander of Lithuanian Army }} Prince Charles Daleno Radziłówski ( ; RAD-siłówsky, his own pronunciation, or English: Charles Daleno Radzilowski) (April 24, 1794 – October 17, 1877), commonly known by his initials CDR, was an military soldier, Polish politician and first President of Poland (1859-1867) also served Military Governor of Podlaskie Voivodeship (1840-1849). He become good friends with the King of the French and brother-in-law, Louis Philippe I. He become the part of the Napoleonic Wars with his allies, Russia, Prussia, Britain, and Austria. He was appeared in Lithuanian-Polish Civil Rights Movement and its leader, Kazys Grinius, soon Grinius was 11th President of Lithuania form 1850 to 1862. Also he was a member of Radzilow crime family form 1806 to 1821. A very good friend with General President Jackson. On 1837, Radzilowski declared war on Russia Empire, Nicholas I, also joined the allies. He was known as Father of the Polish . His father, Charles XIV and III John, the King of Sweden and Norway, also Elector of Lithuania. During his father's reign, while Polish-Austrian War, he met the king of the French, Louis Philippe I and becoming good friends. Because Hollande married Philippe's daughter, Marie, Duchess Alexander of Württemberg. After his death, his son Louis Rutkowski successed him. He was a youngest brother of Marshal Victor and Marshal Soult. He was nicknamed "The Moustache Marshal" by the United States Army form 1810 to 1825. He also suffering form tremors form legs form at age of 13 to 39. At election between Charles Beauforte I (Military) and Jean-Baptiste Perrin (Polish Democratic-Republican Party). As result, Charles Beauforte I has 328,186,860 votes, and Perrin has 3 million. Which is Charles Beauforte I has become Monarch of Poland. Jean-Baptiste Perrin has return as Mayor of Krakow. He was best friends, becoming cousins to Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington. During his presidency, he known as Charles D. Radzilowski, Charles Radzilowski, Sr, Charles Daleno Radzilowski and Admiral RadzilowskiNicknames of Charles D. Radzilowski (1899), page 1. When Napoleon escaped form exile and returned to power on 1815, Poland and his allies declared war on France. Radzilowski sent his general, Casimir Tomaszewski to finish Napoleon, but Casimir and Radzilowski was best friends and Charles I was going with Tomaszewski. Before finial battle at Waterloo. The five monarchs sit and plan of the battle. Charles I sent letter to Napoleon and it will end of Napoleon to Waterloo. The battle was starting, Charles and the Polish with the British army by Field Marshall Arthur Wellesley, 1st Duke of Wellington. Charles was wounded during the battle. After the battle, Napoleon sent to exile again. With Returned of King Louis XVIII, Charles retured to Poland. On 1826, one year after his brother, Alexander I of Russia at age 47, he honored to titled "Marshal of the Russian Empire" (1826). Though out his life, he was suffered illness. Also he was first monarch who had Heat Stroke during 1827. He was not role of Crimean Wars form 1853 until 1854. After the deaths of his most trusted and favorite brothers, Soult and Victor, Soult and Victor always watched him in haven. On 1844, His father died, leaving the thrones of Sweden and Norway in 1844, which his father passed away on 12 September this year after he suffered of Stroke. Radzilow was elected Military Governor of Podlaskie Voivodeship in 1840, after overthorw of Aleksander Baros, at age of 41. served as Military Governor until 1849, he was a very good friends of Charles I, King of Poland. After the king's death in 1877. He becomes the first President of Poland on October of 1889, at age of 66. Although he was sent farewell speech on 1897 after his Vice president, Władysław Narutowicz succeeded him. During his presidency, He rebuild Poland after the overflow of his cousin, Sigismund IV in 1858. He got elected in 1858-59, and again in 1862. He allied with his crime family. his son, Krzysztof Nightingale–Radzilowski, claimed the title, Duke of Radzilow also pretender. He also met King George IV of United Kingdom, becoming good friends since Napoleon become Emperor in 1804. Prince George IV visit Warsaw and established a good relationship with each other. Charles let the British set camps or bases on his empire. Prince George and King George III wants Charles to be their Minister, he accepted, on election day, Prince George and King George III support Charles. He won of 3 of 4 population in UK. After Napoleon's abdicate in 1814. Charles was travel back to Warsaw. Radzilowski left office in 1867. In 1874, the former president disclosed that he had been diagnosed with Pulmonary hemorrhage; beginning in the year; he died twenty-six years later at age 81. He was ranked one popular polish presidents, also one of most ranks during their presidency. Early life as Elector of Lithuania in 1795 by Józef Grassi.]] Radziłówski was born on April 24, 1792 to Charles XIV John of Sweden and Désirée Clary, he was a brother of Casimir V of Poland, and cousins of Charles, Duke of Östergötland (later, Charles XV/II) and Sigismund the Mad. He studied at the Catholic College of Juilly, and then served with the French navy before going to the United States. On Christmas Eve, 24 December 1824, nineteen-year-old Jérôme married Elizabeth ("Betsy") Patterson (1785–1879), eighteen-year-old daughter of prosperous ship-owner and merchant William Patterson, (1752-1835) in Baltimore, (then the third-largest city in America). Napoleon was unable to convince Pope Pius VII in Rome to annul their marriage, and so annulled the marriage himself (by a French imperial decree, 11 March 1805), as a matter of state. Elizabeth was pregnant with a son at the time, (Jerome Napoleon Bonaparte II (1805-1870)), and was on her way to Europe with the elder Jérôme. When they landed in neutral Portugal, Jérôme set off overland to Italy to attempt to convince his brother to recognize the marriage. Elizabeth then attempted to land in Amsterdam, hoping to travel to within the borders of France in order for her and Jerome's baby son to be born on French soil, but Emperor Napoleon I issued orders barring the ship from entering the harbour. Being with child, Elizabeth went on to England where Jerome Napoleon Bonaparte II 1805-1870, (later nicknamed in childhood as "Bo"), was born at 95 Camberwell Grove, Camberwell, London, England. Emperor Napoleon instituted Roman Catholic and later French state divorce proceedings only after the birth of the baby, Jerome II. After considerable delay and internal struggle, Elizabeth was later declared divorced from Jerome by a special decree and act of the state legislature, of the General Assembly of Maryland in 1827. Military career (1810–1830) At age of 18, on 1811, he begin his military career, which is becoming a general. In 1828 as member of the Sejm Court, during the trial against the activists of the "Patriotic Society" (among others Stanisław Sołtyk), he was the only senator who voted for death penalty. For this he was condemned by public opinion and independence circles alike. He refused to join the November Uprising in 1830 and was from 1831 General-Adjutant of the Russian Czar Nicolas I. From 1833 Wincenty Krasiński he served as member of the Russian Council of the State. In 1844 he founded the Krasinski Ordynacja Library in Warsaw. From 1855 to 1856 he served as governor of Polish Congress Poland. Wincenty Krasiński became the 1st Ordynat (1844), and starost of Opiniogóra estates. He also made his first venture into foreign policy, in Italy, where as a youth he had joined in the patriotic uprising against the Austrians. The previous government had sent an expeditionary force to Rome to help restore the temporal authority of Pope Pius IX, who was being threatened by the troops of the Italian republicans Mazzini and Garibaldi. The French troops came under fire from Garibaldi's soldiers. The Prince-President, without consulting his ministers, ordered his soldiers to fight if needed in support of the Pope. This was very popular with French Catholics, but infuriated the republicans, who supported Garibaldi. To please the radical republicans, he asked the Pope to introduce liberal reforms and the Code Napoleon to the Papal States. To please the Catholics, he approved the Loi Falloux in 1851, which restored a greater role for the Catholic Church in the French educational system. Radziłówski's father Charles I, volunteer abdicated on 5 February 1846, and his brother Casimir V accepted the throne, which Charles I died on 12 September of that year. Which next year on 1847, he wants to Political career Polish Senator (1847-1860) Elections were held for the National Assembly on 13–14 May 1849, only a few months after Louis Napoleon had become President, and were largely won by a coalition of conservative republicans—which Catholics and monarchists called "The Party of Order"—led by Adolphe Thiers. The socialists and "red" republicans, led by Ledru-Rollin and Raspail, also did well, winning two hundred seats. The moderate republicans, in the middle, did very badly taking just 70-80 seats. The Party of Order had a clear majority, enough to block any initiatives of Louis Napoleon.Milza, 2006, pp. 208–209 On 11 June 1849 the socialists and radical republicans made an attempt to seize power. Ledru-Rollin, from his headquarters in the Conservatory of Arts and Professions, declared that Louis-Napoleon was no longer President and called for a general uprising. A few barricades appeared in the working-class neighborhoods of Paris. Louis Napoleon acted swiftly, and the uprising was short-lived. Paris was declared in a state of siege, the headquarters of the uprising was surrounded and the leaders arrested. Ledru-Rollin fled to England, Raspail was arrested and sent to prison, the republican clubs were closed, and their newspapers closed down. The National Assembly, now without the red Republicans and determined to keep them out forever, proposed a new election law that placed restrictions on universal male suffrage, imposing a three-year residency requirement. This new law excluded 3.5 out of 9 million French voters, the voters that the leader of the Party of Order, Adolphe Thiers scornfully called "the vile multitude."Cobban, p. 155 This new election law was passed in May 1850 by a majority of 433 to 241, putting the National Assembly on a direct collision course with the Prince-President, Louis-Napoléon took the opportunity to break with the Assembly and the conservative ministers opposing his projects in favour of the dispossessed. He secured the support of the army, toured the country making populist speeches condemning the assembly, and presented himself as the protector of universal male suffrage. He demanded that the law be changed, but his proposal was defeated in the Assembly by a vote of 355 to 348.Cobban, p. 156 According to the constitution of 1848, he had to step down at the end of his term, so he sought a constitutional amendment to allow him to succeed himself, arguing that four years were not enough to fully implement his political and economic program. He toured the country and gained support from many of regional governments, and the support of many within the Assembly. The vote in July 1851 was 446 to 278 in favor of changing the law and allowing him to run again, but this was just short of the two-thirds majority needed to amend the constitution. Overthrow of Aleksander Baros (1839–40) On May of 1860, his uncle Charles I asked Radzilowski to overthrow dictator Aleksander Baros, he accepted. While Aleksander ruled Podlaskie over almost year on 6 December 1859. Radzilowski was going to war against Aleksander by forced. Almost 4 months on September, Radzilowski about 44,000 men and ready to invaded and take Podlaskie from Baros. He won over 4 major battles on Niemirów, Sokółka, the capital of Białystok and Suraż. Which leads the Podlaskie Army a horrible defeat. On 1st of March of 1861, Aleksander Baros have no choice to forced abdicated and exiled to Spain. After the sessussed invaded Podlaskie, Charles XV gived the title of "Governor of Podlaskie" to Radzilowski, but he changed the title to "Military Governor of Podlaskie" on 10 October 1861. Military Governor of Podlaskie Voivodeship (1840–1849) Governor for life After Podlaskie dictator, Aleksander Baros forced to abdicated by Radzilowski, which he now tooked control and become first governor by military government. One of the first priorities of Napoleon III was the modernization of the French economy, which had fallen far behind that of the United Kingdom and some of the German states. Political economics had long been a passion of the Emperor; while in Britain he had visited factories and railroad yards, and in prison he had studied and written about the sugar industry and policies to reduce poverty. He wanted the government to play an active, not a passive role in the economy; in 1839, he had written: “Government is not a necessary evil, as some people claim; it is instead the benevolent motor for the whole social organism.”Milza, 2006, pg. 468 He did not advocate the government getting directly involved in industry; instead the government took a very active role in building the infrastructure for economic growth. The stock market and investment banks to provide credit; building railroads, ports, canals and roads; and providing training and education. He also opened up French markets to foreign goods, such as railroad track from England, forcing French industry to become more efficient and competitive.Milza, 2006, pp. 467–469 The period was favorable for industrial expansion. The gold rushes in both California and Australia increased the European money supply. In the early years of the Empire, the economy also benefited from the coming of age of those born during the baby boom of the Restoration period. The steady rise of prices caused by the increase of the money supply encouraged company promotion and investment of capital. Beginning in 1852, he encouraged the creation of new banks, such as Crédit Mobilier, which sold shares to the public and provided loans to both private industry and to the government. Crédit Lyonnais was founded in 1863, and Societe Generale in 1864. These banks provided the funding for Napoléon III's major projects, from railroads and canals to the rebuilding of Paris. In 1851 France had only 3,500 kilometers of railroads, compared with 10,000 kilometers in England and 800 kilometers in Belgium, a country twenty times smaller than France. Within days of the coup d'etat, Napoléon III's Minister of Public Works launched a project to build a railroad line around Paris, connecting the different independent lines coming into Paris from around the country. The government provided guarantees for loans to build new lines, and urged railroad companies to consolidate; there were eighteen railroad companies in 1848, and only six at the end of the Empire. By 1870, France had twenty thousand kilometers of railroads, linked to the French ports and to the railroad systems of the neighboring countries, which carried over a hundred million passengers a year and transported the products of France's new steel mills, mines and factories.Milza, 2006, pp. 471–474 On 17th of October in 1869, his governorship have times up, and he successor by Joseph Beauforte Lvivoski. Early retirement and Grand Duke of Poland (1849–57) After become a military governor of Podlaskie, he travels with his family in his home in Warsaw for almost 8 years of retirement. The King is gives him the title of "Grand Duke of Poland" as Radzilowski was living in his Palace. On beginning of 1870, Radzilowski and his cousin, Sigismund, Duke of Radzilow (later Sigismund IV) not well in relationship with each other, which this will leads to against war until 1889. Radzilowski met Napoleon III. And even the both William I and Otto von Bismarck. Which Radzilowski got ill, which ggot recovered in few weeks. From 1871-1872, right after the Napoleon III surrended to German Empire which leads to end of the War between Prussia and France in 1870-71. At the outbreak of the Franco-Prussian War of 1870–1871, he accompanied his father to the front and first came under fire at Saarbrücken. When the war began to go against the Imperial arms, however, his father sent him to the border with Belgium. In September he sent him a message to cross over into Belgium. He travelled from there to England, arriving on 6 September, where he was joined by his parents, the Second Empire having been abolished. The Royal family settled in England at Camden Place in Chislehurst, Kent. On his father's death, Bonapartists proclaimed him Napoleon IV. On his 18th birthday, a large crowd gathered to cheer him at Camden Place. The Prince Imperial attended elementary lectures in physics at King's College London. In 1872, he applied and was accepted to the Royal Military Academy, Woolwich. He finished seventh in his class of thirty four, and came top in riding and fencing. He was then commissioned into the Royal Artillery in order to follow in the footsteps of his famous great-uncle. During the 1870s, there was some talk of a marriage between him and Queen Victoria's youngest daughter, Princess Beatrice. Victoria also reportedly believed that it would be best for "the peace of Europe" if the prince became Emperor of France. The Prince remained a devout Catholic, and retained hopes that the Bonapartist cause might eventually triumph if the secularising Third Republic failed. He supported the tactics of Eugène Rouher over those of Victor, Prince Napoléon, breaking with Victor in 1876. With the outbreak of the Zulu War in 1879, the Prince Imperial, with the rank of lieutenant, forced the hand of the British military to allow him to take part in the conflict, despite the objections of Rouher and other Bonapartists. He was only allowed to go to Africa by special pleading of his mother, the Empress Eugénie, and by intervention of Queen Victoria herself. He went as an observer, attached to the staff of Frederic Thesiger, 2nd Baron Chelmsford, the commander in South Africa, who was admonished to take care of him. Louis accompanied Chelmsford on his march into Zululand. Keen to see action, and full of enthusiasm, he was warned by Lieutenant Arthur Brigge, a close friend, "not to do anything rash and to avoid running unnecessary risks. I reminded him of the Empress at home and his party in France." Chelmsford, mindful of his duty, attached the Prince to staff of Colonel Richard Harrison of the Royal Engineers, where it was felt he could be active but safe. Harrison was responsible for the column's transport and for reconnaissance of the forward route on the way to Ulundi, the Zulu capital. While he welcomed the presence of Louis, he was told by Chelmsford that the Prince must be accompanied at all times by a strong escort. Lieutenant Jahleel Brenton Carey, a French speaker and British subject from Guernsey, was given particular charge of Louis. The Prince took part in several reconnaissance missions, though his eagerness for action almost led him into an early ambush, when he exceeded orders in a party led by Colonel Redvers Buller. Despite this on the evening of 31 May 1879, Harrison agreed to allow Louis to scout in a forward party scheduled to leave in the morning, in the mistaken belief that the path ahead was free of Zulu skirmishers. During his life as Grand Duke for 8 years, Charles I died on 21 October 1877. Sigismund take the throne, which makes Radzilowski very disappointment. Commanding General (1849–58) Head of Army of Poland After John IV come to the throne, Charles Radzilow become first Commanding General of the Polish Army in 1849. Economy Offer his military survives to Prussia Overthrown of his cousin (1858) Election of 1858 Constitutional Convention Presidency (1859–1867) First term After the overthrow of his cousin, Sigismund IV on 1879. The Polish Congress was going to elected Radziłówski as first President of Poland, which Radzilowski sworn in as first President of Poland at age 64. Then came what is known as the Schnaebele incident, the arrest on the German frontier of a French official named Schnaebele, which caused immense excitement in France. For some days Goblet took no definite decision, but left Flourens, who stood for peace, to fight it out with General Boulanger, the minister of war, who urged the despatch of an ultimatum. Although he finally intervened on the side of Flourens, and peace was preserved, his weakness in the face of Boulangist propaganda became a national danger. Defeated on the budget in May 1887, his government resigned; but he returned to office next year as foreign minister in the radical administration of Charles Floquet. He was defeated at the polls by a Boulangist candidate in 1889, and sat in the senate from 1891 to 1893 when he returned to the popular chamber. In association with Édouard Locroy, Ferdinand Sarrien and Paul Peytral he drew up a republican programme which they put forward in the Petite Republique francaise. At the elections of 1898 he was defeated, and from then on took little part in public affairs. He died in Paris. Economy In 1824 and 1833, the Crown Prince was briefly Viceroy of Norway. In 1838 the king began to suspect his son of plotting with the Liberal politicians to bring about a change of ministry, or even his own abdication. If Oscar did not actively assist the Opposition on this occasion, his disapprobation of his father's despotic behaviour was notorious, though he avoided an actual rupture. Yet his liberalism was of the most cautious and moderate character, as the Opposition, shortly after his accession (8 March 1844), discovered to their great chagrin. He would not hear of any radical reform of the cumbrous and obsolete Constitution of 1809. But one of his earliest measures was to establish freedom of the press. He also passed the first law towards gender equality in Sweden when he in 1845 declared that brothers and sisters should have equal inheritance, unless there was a will. of Oscar I in 1844; this is the first known photograph of a Swedish monarch.]] Rebuilding Poland He formally established equality between his two kingdoms by introducing new flags with the common Union badge of Norway and Sweden and a new coat of arms for the union. He also founded the Royal Norwegian Order of St. Olav on August 21, 1847, giving his Norwegian kingdom its own order of chivalry. Most of the legislation during Oscar I's reign aimed at improving the economic position of Sweden, and the Riksdag of the Estates, in its address to him in 1857, declared that he had promoted the material prosperity of the kingdom more than any of his predecessors. ch 40 pp 273-88 In foreign affairs Oscar I was a friend of the principle of nationality. In 1848 he supported Denmark against the Kingdom of Prussia in the First War of Schleswig; placed Swedish and Norwegian troops in cantonments in Funen and North Schleswig (1849–1850); and mediated the Truce of Malmö (26 August 1848). He was also one of the guarantors of the integrity of Denmark (the London Protocol, 8 May 1852). As early as 1850 Oscar I had conceived the plan of a dynastic union of the three Scandinavian kingdoms, but such difficulties presented themselves that the scheme had to be abandoned.Lars O. Lagerqvist in Sverige och dess regenter under 1000 år (Sweden and Her Rulers for 1000 years) ISBN 91-0-075007-7 pp. 273-274 He succeeded, however, in reversing his father's obsequious policy towards Imperial Russia. His fear lest Russia should demand a stretch of coast along the Varanger Fjord induced him to remain neutral during the Crimean War, and, subsequently, to conclude an alliance with Great Britain and the Second French Empire (25 November 1855) for preserving the territorial integrity of Sweden-Norway. Polish-Lithuanian Civil War On January of 1891, a war broke out between Poland and Lithuania. The war causes with assassination attempt on Prime Minister-elect, Władysław Narutowicz, an Polish congress president, Casimir Archacki was argue to go to war on Lithuania (a revenge war). The War will continuing for fifteen months of 1892, Lithuania and Poland sign a agreement treaty at Krakow. Second term Radziłówski was re-elected in 1862, which he also made his first venture into foreign policy, in Italy, where as a youth he had joined in the patriotic uprising against the Austrians. The previous government had sent an expeditionary force to Rome to help restore the temporal authority of Pope Pius IX, who was being threatened by the troops of the Italian republicans Mazzini and Garibaldi. The French troops came under fire from Garibaldi's soldiers. The Prince-President, without consulting his ministers, ordered his soldiers to fight if needed in support of the Pope. This was very popular with French Catholics, but infuriated the republicans, who supported Garibaldi. To please the radical republicans, he asked the Pope to introduce liberal reforms and the Code Napoleon to the Papal States. To please the Catholics, he approved the Loi Falloux in 1851, which restored a greater role for the Catholic Church in the French educational system. His campaign appealed to both the left and right. His election manifesto proclaimed his support for "religion, the family, property, the eternal basis of all social order." But it also announced his intent "to give work to those unoccupied; to look out for the old age of the workers; to introduce in industrial laws those improvements which don't ruin the rich, but which bring about the well-being of each and the prosperity of all."Séguin, 1990, p. 125 His campaign agents, many of them veterans from Napoleon Bonaparte's Army, raised support for him around the country. He won the grudging endorsement of the conservative leader, Adolphe Thiers, who believed he could be the most easily controlled; Thiers called him "of all the candidates, the least bad."Séguin, 1990, p. 123 He won the backing of l'Evenement, the newspaper of Victor Hugo, which declared, "We have confidence in him; he carries a great name."Séguin, 1990, p. 124 His chief opponent, General Cavaignac, expected that Louis-Napoleon would come in first, but that he would receive less than fifty percent of the vote, which would mean the election would go to the National Assembly, where Cavaignac was certain to win. His brother, Jean-Baptiste Radziłówski, Crown Prince of Sweden-Norway and the Polish died at age 67 on 9 October. The elections were held on 10–11 December, and results announced on 20 December. Louis-Napoleon was widely expected to win, but the size of his victory surprised almost everyone. He won 5,572,834 votes, or 74.2 percent of votes cast, compared with 1,469,156 for Cavaignac. The socialist Ledru-Rollin received 376,834; the extreme left candidate Raspail received 37,106, and the poet Lamartine received only 17,000 votes. Louis-Napoleon won the support of all parts of the population: the peasants unhappy with rising prices; unemployed workers; small businessmen who wanted prosperity and order; and intellectuals such as Victor Hugo. He won the votes of 55.6 percent of all registered voters, and won in all but four of France's departments.Milza, 2006, pp. 189–190 Internal policies Social policy and reforms From the beginning of his reign Napoleon III launched a series of social reforms aimed at improving the life of the working class. He began with small projects, such as opening up two clinics in Paris for sick and injured workers, a program of legal assistance to those unable to afford it, and subsidies to companies which built low-cost housing for their workers. He outlawed the practice of employers taking possession of or making comments in the work document that every employee was required to carry; negative comments meant that workers were unable to get other jobs. In 1866, he encouraged the creation of a state insurance fund to help workers or peasants who became disabled, and to help their widows and families.Séguin, 1990, p. 314 To help the working class, Napoleon III offered a prize to anyone who could develop an inexpensive substitute for butter; the prize was won by the French chemist Hippolyte Mège-Mouriès, who in 1869 patented a product he named oleomargarine, later shortened to simply margarine.Séguin, 1990,p. 313 Rights to strike and organize (1864–65) His most important social reform was the 1864 law which gave French workers the right to strike, which had been forbidden since 1810. In 1866 he added to this an "Edict of Tolerance," which gave factory workers the right to organize. He issued a decree regulating the treatment of apprentices, limited working hours on Sundays and holidays, and removed from the Napoleonic Code the infamous article 1781, which said that the declaration of the employer, even without proof, would be given more weight by the court than the word of the employee.Séguin, 1990, pp. 314–317 Education for girls and women, and school reform (1866–77) diploma.]] Napoleon III and the Empress Eugénie worked to give girls and women greater access to public education. In 1861, through the direct intervention of the Emperor and the Empress, Julie-Victoire Daubié became the first woman in France to receive baccalauréat diploma.René Viviani, Henri Robert and Albert Meurgé Cinquante-ans de féminisme : 1870-1920, Ligue française pour le droit des femmes, Paris, 1921 In 1862, the first professional school for young women was opened, and Madeleine Brès became the first woman to enroll in the Faculty of Medicine at the University of Paris. In 1863, he made Victor Duruy, the son of a factory worker and a respected historian, his new Minister of Public Education. Duruy greatly accelerated the pace of the reforms, often coming into conflict with the Catholic church, which wanted the leading role in education. Despite the opposition of the church, Duruy opened schools for girls in each commune with more than five hundred residents, a total of eight hundred new schools.Milza, 2006, p. 592 Between 1863 and 1866, Duruy created scholastic libraries for fifteen thousand schools, and required that primary schools offer courses in history and geography. Secondary schools began to teach philosophy, which had been banned by the previous regime at the request of the Catholic church. For the first time public schools in France began to teach contemporary history, modern languages, art, gymnastics and music. The results of the school reforms were dramatic: in 1852, over 40 percent of army conscripts in France were unable to read or write. By 1869, the number had dropped to 25 percent. The rate of illiteracy among both girls and boys dropped to 32 percent. At the university level, Napoleon III founded new faculties in Marseille, Douai, Nancy, Clermont-Ferrand and Poitiers, and founded a network of research institutes of higher studies in the sciences, history, and economics. These also were criticized by the Catholic Church. The Cardinal-Archbishop of Rouen, Monseigneur Bonnechose, wrote: "True science is religious, while false science, on the other hand, is vain and prideful; being unable to explain God, it rebels against him."Milza, 2006, p. 598 Declining health and retirement Before he end of his second term, Radziłówski's health is super poor, which he felt ill for couple of weeks. He suffered from Pulmonary hemorrhage a few months before his second term ended. His doctor, George N. Blazejewski later said: On 4 March 1867, a week before his second term end. Radziłówski step-down as President of Poland cause his poor health. Władysław Narutowicz got elected as second president of Poland on 1897. The former president Radziłówski retired to his Łazienki in Krakow. Post presidency (1867-1877) World tour After serving two terms as president, his Prime Minister, Władysław Narutowicz successes him. Radziłówski retired to his home of Łazienki, Krakow in 1867. His health is normal until beginning in 1870, when he was suffering from stroke (he later recovered a week). He wrote few books, The Life of Charles XIV John (1888), My Presidency (1891), My Life (1893) and Life of Charles Daleno Radzilowski (1894). After his presidency, he visit in Sweden by King Charles XV. After leaving the White House, Grant and his family stayed with friends for two months, before setting out on a world tour. The trip, which would last two years, began in Liverpool in May 1877, where enormous crowds greeted the ex-president and his entourage. The Grants dined with Queen Victoria at Windsor Castle, and Grant gave several speeches in London. After a tour on the continent, the Grants spent a few months with their daughter Nellie, who had married an Englishman and moved to that country several years before. Grant and his wife journeyed to France and Italy, spending Christmas 1877 aboard [[USS Vandalia (1876)|USS Vandalia]], a warship docked in Palermo. A winter sojourn in the Holy Land followed, and they visited Greece before returning to Italy and a meeting with Pope Leo XIII. They toured Spain before moving on to Germany, where Grant discussed military matters with Chancellor Otto von Bismarck, telling him that in the final stages of the Civil War, the Union Army fought to preserve the nation and to "destroy slavery". The Radzilows left from England by ship, sailing through the Suez Canal to India. They visited cities throughout the Raj, welcomed by colonial officials. After India, they toured Burma, Siam (where Grant met with King Chulalongkorn), Singapore, and Cochinchina (Vietnam). Traveling on to Hong Kong, Grant began to change his mind on the nature of colonization, believing that British rule was not "purely selfish" but also good for the colonial subjects. Leaving Hong Kong, the Grants visited the cities of Canton, Shanghai, and Peking, China. He declined to ask for an interview with the Guangxu Emperor, a child of seven, but did speak with the head of government, Prince Gong, and Li Hongzhang, a leading general. They discussed China's dispute with Japan over the Ryukyu Islands, and Grant agreed to help bring the two sides to agreement. After crossing over to Japan and meeting the Emperor Meiji, Grant convinced China to accept the Japanese annexation of the islands, and the two nations avoided war. By then, the Radzilows had been gone two years, and were homesick. They crossed the Pacific and landed in San Francisco in September 1869, greeted by cheering crowds. After a visit to Yosemite Valley, they returned at last to Philadelphia on December 16, 1879. The voyage around the world had captured popular imagination, and Republicans—especially those of the Stalwart faction excluded from the Hayes administration—saw Grant in a new light. The Republican nomination for 1880 was wide open after Hayes forswore a second term and many Republicans thought that Grant was the man for the job. Business ventures After returned to Poland from U.S, Charles was made his own business during the early late 1860s-1870s, named the Radzilowski Company, with his son, John Radzilowski as CEO. Third election attempt During as Founder and Chairman of Radzilowski Company, after Władysław Narutowicz ended his term in 1874, Prime Minister of Poland, Jakub Zakbowaskz become president a next year. The Royalists ask Radzilowski to come back to be his third term in office, but his refused. Later life and death Since his health have been decrease as he dying of Pulmonary hemorrhage, but he also have Dementia soon as three years after he been diagnosed. Legacy On 13 May 1935, in accordance with Piłsudski's last wishes, Edward Rydz-Śmigły was named by Poland's president and government to be Inspector-General of the Polish Armed Forces, and on 10 November 1936, he was elevated to Marshal of Poland. Rydz was now one of the most powerful people in Poland, the "second man in the state after the President". While many saw Rydz-Śmigły as a successor to Piłsudski, he never became as influential. As the Polish government became increasingly authoritarian and conservative, the Rydz-Śmigły faction was opposed by that of the more moderate Ignacy Mościcki, who remained President. After 1938 Rydz-Śmigły reconciled with the President, but the ruling group remained divided into the "President's Men", mostly civilians (the "Castle Group", after the President's official residence, Warsaw's Royal Castle), and the "Marshal's Men" ("Piłsudski's Colonels"), professional military officers and old comrades-in-arms of Piłsudski's. After the German invasion of Poland in 1939, some of this political division would survive within the Polish government in exile. on Warsaw's Piłsudski Square—one of many statuary tributes throughout Poland]] Piłsudski had given Poland something akin to what Henryk Sienkiewicz's Onufry Zagłoba had mused about: a Polish Oliver Cromwell. As such, the Marshal had inevitably drawn both intense loyalty and intense vilification. In 1935, at Piłsudski's funeral, President Mościcki eulogized the Marshal: "He was the king of our hearts and the sovereign of our will. During a half-century of his life's travails, he captured heart after heart, soul after soul, until he had drawn the whole of Poland within the purple of his royal spirit ... He gave Poland freedom, boundaries, power and respect."Translation of Mościcki's speech from 1935. For Polish original online, see After World War II, little of Piłsudski's thought influenced the policies of the Polish People's Republic, a de facto satellite of the Soviet Union. In particular, Poland was in no position to resume Piłsudski's effort to build an ''Intermarum'' federation of Poland and some of its neighbors; and a "Promethean" endeavor to "break up the Russian state into its main constituents and emancipate the countries that have been forcibly incorporated into that empire."Quoted in Charaszkiewicz 2000, p. 56. For a decade after World War II, Piłsudski was either ignored or condemned by Poland's communist government, along with the entire interwar Second Polish Republic. This began to change, however, particularly after de-Stalinization and the Polish October (1956), and historiography in Poland gradually moved away from a purely negative view of Piłsudski toward a more balanced and neutral assessment. After the fall of communism and the 1991 disintegration of the Soviet Union, Piłsudski once again came to be publicly acknowledged as a Polish national hero. On the sixtieth anniversary of his death, on 12 May 1995, Poland's Sejm adopted a resolution: "Józef Piłsudski will remain, in our nation's memory, the founder of its independence and the victorious leader who fended off a foreign assault that threatened the whole of Europe and its civilization. Józef Piłsudski served his country well and has entered our history forever." While some of Piłsudski's political moves remain controversial — particularly the May 1926 Coup d'état, the Brest trials (1931–32), the 1934 establishment of the Bereza Kartuska detention camp, and successive Polish governments' failure to formulate consistent, constructive policies toward the national minoritiesCharaszkiewicz 2000, pp. 66–67. — Piłsudski continues to be viewed by most Poles as a providential figure in the country's 20th-century history. of Józef Piłsudski by Jerzy Szwajcer]] Piłsudski has lent his name to several military units, including the 1st Legions Infantry Division and armored train No. 51 ("I Marszałek"—"the First Marshal"). Also named for Piłsudski have been Piłsudski's Mound, one of four man-made mounds in Kraków; the Józef Piłsudski Institute of America, a New York City research center and museum on the modern history of Poland; the Józef Piłsudski University of Physical Education in Warsaw; a passenger ship, ; a gunboat, ; and a racehorse, Pilsudski. Virtually every Polish city has its "Piłsudski Street". (There are, by contrast, few if any streets named after Piłsudski's National-Democrat arch-rival, Roman Dmowski, even in Dmowski's old Greater-Poland political stronghold). There are statues of Piłsudski in many Polish cities; the highest density of such statuary memorials is found in Warsaw, which has three in little more than a mile between the Belweder Palace, Piłsudski's residence, and Piłsudski Square. He was the subject of paintings by renowned artists such as Jacek Malczewski (1916) and Wojciech Kossak (leaning on his sword, 1928; and astride his horse, Kasztanka, 1928), as well as of numerous caricatures and photos. Piłsudski has been a character in numerous works of fiction, such as the 1922 novel Generał Barcz (General Barcz) by Juliusz Kaden-Bandrowski and the 2007 novel Ice (Lód) by Jacek Dukaj. Poland's National Library lists over 500 publications related to Piłsudski; the U.S. Library of Congress, over 300. Piłsudski's life was the subject of a 2001 Polish television documentary, Marszałek Piłsudski, directed by Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki. Plans are being considered to turn Piłsudski's official residence, the Belweder Palace, which currently houses a small exhibit about him, into a full-fledged museum devoted to his memory. .]] Ancestry Honors Poland * Order of the White Eagle (1921) * Order of Virtuti Militari, classes I, II, and V * Cross of Independence with Swords (6 November 1930) * Order of Polonia Restituta, Class I and II * Cross of Valour (four times) * Gold Cross of Merit (Poland) (four times, including in 1931) * Merit Forces Central Lithuania * Cross on Silesian Ribbon of Merit and valor * Mark officers "Parasol" (1912) * Badge "for faithful service" (1916) * Scouting Cross (1920) * "Gold trade union" Chief Fire Brigades Union 78 * Cross Kaniowski (1929) 79 * Badge "Józef Piłsudski Polish Legion Commander" (1916) 80 * Commemorative Badge of former prisoners from the years 1914–1921 Ideological (1928) 81 Foreign * Order of the Blue Mantle (Afghanistan) * Order of the Iron Crown, Class III (Austria-Hungary) * Grand Cross of the Order of Leopold (Belgium) * Order of Saint Alexander with sword (Bulgaria) * Order of the Southern Cross Class I (Brazil) * Czechoslovak War Cross 1918 * Order of the Cross of the Eagle, Class I (Estonia, 1930) * Cross of Liberty, class I (grades I and III) (Estonia, 1922 and 1925) * Order of the White Rose of Finland, Class I * Grand Croix of the Legion of Honour, No. 25864 (continuous numbering) and the Médaille militaire (France) * Order of Military Merit (Spain) * Order of the Rising Sun, Class I (Japan) * Order of the Karađorđe's Star (Yugoslavia) * Order of Lāčplēsis, Class I (Latvia) * Sovereign Military Order of St. John of Jerusalem, Class IV * Grand Cross of the Order of the Tower and Sword – Portugal * Order of Carol I, class I and the Order of Michael the Brave, Classes I, II and III (Romania) * Grand Cross of Merit (Hungary) 100 * Order of Saints Maurice and Lazarus, Class I of Military Order of Savoy, First Class (Italy) Honorary doctorates * Jagiellonian University (28 April 1920) 102 * Adam Mickiewicz University (11 November 1933) * University of Warsaw (2 May 1921) 103 * Stefan Batory University in Vilnius (September 1921) See also * Intermarium (Międzymorze) * Józef Piłsudski's cult of personality * List of people on the cover of Time Magazine: 1920s – 7 June 1926 * List of Poles * Piłsudski family * Piłsudskiite (Piłsudczyk) * Poles * Prometheism Citations Hyde-Price 2001, p. 75. Alabrudzińska 1999, p. 99. Roshwald 2001, p. 36. [[#refBoemeke1998|Boemeke et al. 1998]], p. 314. Biskupski 2000. Charaszkiewicz 2000, pp. 56–87. Cisek 2002, pp. 140–141. Cohen 1980, p. 101. Cohen 1989, p. 65. Davies 2005, p. 40. Davies 1998, p. 935. Davies 1982, p. 399). Davies 1982, p. 407. Davies 2003. Davies 2005. Davies 1997, pp. 99–103. Davies 1997, p. 229. Davies 2003, p. 197. Erickson 2001, p. 95. Quester 2000, p. 27. The author gives a source: Watt 1979. Garlicki 1995, p. 178. Garlicki 1995, p. 63. Goldfarb 1992, p. 152. Goldstein 2002, p. 29. Lerski 1996, p. 449. Lerski 1996, p. 441. Hildebrand 1973, p. 33. Prizel 1998, p. 71. Lukacs 2001, p. 30. Rothschild 1990, p. 45. Jabłonowski and Stawecki 1998, p. 13. Jabłonowski and Stawecki 1998, p. 14. Jabłonowski and Stawecki 1998, p. 5. Jędrzejewicz 1994, p. 13. Kenez 1999, p. 37. See Lenin's speech, English translation quoted from Pipes 1993, pp. 181–182, with some stylistic modification in paragraph 3, line 3, by Anna M. Cienciala. This document was first published in a Russian historical periodical, , and is cited through lecture notes by Cienciala 2002. MacMillan 2003, p. 208. MacMillan 2003, p. 209. MacMillan 2003, p. 210. MacMillan 2003, pp. 211 and 214. MacMillan 2003, p. 211. MacMillan 2003, pp. 213–214. Jordan 2002, p. 23. [[#refLonnroth1994|Lönnroth, et al. 1994]], p. 230. Pidlutskyi 2004. Plach 2006, p. 14. Pobóg-Malinowski 1990, p. 7. Drozdowski and Szwankowska 1995, p. 5. Drozdowski and Szwankowska 1995, p. 6. Drozdowski and Szwankowska 1995, pp. 9–11. Roos 1966, p. 14. Roshwald 2002, p. 60. Sanford 2002, pp. 5–6. Translation of Oświadczenie Sejmu Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej z dnia 12 maja 1995 r. w sprawie uczczenia 60 rocznicy śmierci Marszałka Józefa Piłsudskiego. (M.P. z dnia 24 maja 1995 r.). For Polish original online, see here http://www.bankier.pl/firma/narzedzia/akty-prawne/monitor-polski-1995/pozycja-0297.html. Snyder 2004, p. 144. Suleja 2004, p. 202. Suleja 2004, p. 265. Suleja 2004, p. 300. Suleja 2004, p. 343. Torbus 1999, p. 25. See articles 87–93, Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 109–111. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 113–116. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 117–18. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 121–122. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 13–15. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 131. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 133–141. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 168. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 170–171 and 180–182. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 171–172. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 174–175. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 178–179. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 251–252. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 253. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 256 and pp. 277–278. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 281. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 291. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 2, pp. 317–326. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 2, pp. 330–337. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 341–346 and 357–358. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 341–46. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 346–441 and 357–358. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 2, p. 45. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 484. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 485. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 487–488. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 488. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 489. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 489–490. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 490. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 490–491. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 499–501. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 50. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 502. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, 515. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 528–529. Urbankowski 1997, p. 538. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 539–540. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 62–66. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 68–69. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1 p. 71. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, pp. 74–77. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 2, p. 83. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 88. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 2, p. 90. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 2, p. 92. Urbankowski 1997, vol. 1, p. 93. Zamoyski 1987, p. 330. Zamoyski 1987, p. 332. Zamoyski 1987, p. 333. Joshua D. Zimmerman, Poles, Jews, and the Politics of Nationality: The Bund and the Polish Socialist Party in Late Tsarist Russia, 1892–1914, University of Wisconsin Press, 2004, ISBN 978-0-299-19464-2 p.166 Joshua D. Zimmerman, Contested Memories: Poles and Jews During the Holocaust and Its Aftermath, Rutgers University Press, 2003, ISBN 978-0-8135-3158-8, p.19 Władyka 2005, pp. 285–311; Żuławnik 2005. }} References * * * * * * Cienciala, Anna M. "The Foreign Policy of Józef Pi£sudski and Józef Beck, 1926–1939: Misconceptions and Interpretations," The Polish Review (2011) 56#1 pp. 111–151 in JSTOR * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Reprinted in Zerkalo Nedeli (The Mirror Weekly), Kiev, 3–9 February February 2001, in Russian and in Ukrainian.) * * * * * * * (Translated by J.R. Foster from the German Geschichte der polnischen Nation, 1916–1960.) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Further reading :This is only a small selection. See also National Library in Warsaw lists. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Wandycz, Piotr S. "Poland's Place in Europe in the Concepts of Piłsudski and Dmowski," East European Politics & Societies (1990) 4#3 pp 451–468. * External links * A site dedicated to Józef Piłsudski and the prewar Poland * Dole, Patryk, * Józef Piłsudski Institute of America / * [http://monika.univ.gda.pl/~literat/bibula/index.htm Bibuła] – Book by Józef Piłsudski * Historical media – Recording of short speech by Piłsudski from 1924 Category:Charles D. Radzilowski